No Need for Revenge
by Asakuro Yuuki
Summary: "Karena dendam itu takkan mengubah apa-apa...,"  atas dasar itulah, Rui Kagene berniat menghentikan pembalasan dendam orang-orang...
1. Chapter 1

**No Need To Revenge**

Summary : "Karena dendam itu tak akan mengubah apa-apa..." Atas asas itulah, Kagene Rui, berniat untuk menghentikan pembalasan dendam yang dilakukan orang-orang...

Rui : Aku tokoh utama nih?

Yuuki : Hai...Rui-chan...

Haku : Yay! Saya muncul! Sebagai? Ano...Pendendam?

Yuuki : Terima saja peran kalian masing-mas—HEII! *kena botol sake nya Haku*

Rui : Ada-ada saja. Haku, discalimer!

Haku : Discalimer? Apaan tuh? Yang ada juga Disclaimer kalee!

Rui : Whatever the name!

Haku : Baik, Rui-sama...

Disclaimer : Vocaloid cuma milik Yamaha, kecuali kalo Yuuki berhasil nyolong hak patennya.

WARNING : Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

Sebenernya Yuuki bingung ini fic mau ditaruh di rate K+ ato T, kasih saran ya, soalnya Yuuki bakal ngelanjutin fic ini...

Chapter 1 : Haku Yowane kehilangan orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan tabrak lari. Dia berniat membalaskan dendamnya pada keluarga sang penabrak, berhasilkan Rui menggagalkan rencana Haku?

* * *

><p>Chapter 01 : A Locked Heart<p>

* * *

><p>Ketika aku menatapnya, yang kudapati hanyalah sosoknya yang telah bersimbah darah...<p>

**Normal POV**

"Haku, bagaimana urusan kecelakaan orangtuamu?" Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang berjalan disamping seorang gadis berambut silver bernama Haku itu.

"Sang penabrak sudah ditemukan, kok... Tapi, Prima.." Haku menjawab sambil menunduk. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan, "Tapi... Mereka hanya dituntut kurang dari lima tahun penjara..."

Gadis bernama Prima itu terdiam. Dia merasa turut prihatin pada keadaan Haku. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang dua tahun lalu kehilangan orangtuanya pada sebuah kecelakaan tabrak lari sapai merasa sangat terpukul dan frustasi. Namun, pelakunya hanya diganjar hukuman penjara yang bahkan kurang dari lima tahun. Prima menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan hening. Haku terus menunduk, menatap lantai dengan tatapan tajam. Dengan berat, Prima pun bertanya pada Haku,

"Haku, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Prima.

"Aku..." Haku menarik nafas sambil mengepalkan tangannya, pandangannya menatap ke atas, seolah-olah Tuhan mengawasinya dari sana, "Aku akan balas dendam!" Kata Haku dengan nada dan tekad yang kuat. Tangannya mengepal erat.

Prima hanya menatapnya prihatin.

"Balas...dendam..." Prima menggumam. Lalu mereka berdua meneruskan langkah mereka mnuju kelas.  
>Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok gadis berambut dan bermata kuning cerah, menatap sosok mereka berdua dari kejauhan.<p>

Sosok itu, menatap Haku dengan tajam dari kejauhan dan bergumam,

"Haku. Yowane Haku. Akan kucatat"

**Haku's POV**

'Aku kesal! Kesal sekali!' sambil meneriakkan kara-kata itu dalam hati, aku menjatuhkan diriku diatas kasurku. Duduk di tepi kasur berwarna silver itu.

Ke—kenapa? Kenapa orang itu hanya diganjar hukuman seringan itu? Kalau begini caranya, orangtuaku juga takkan puas!

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan memukul dinding untuk melampiaskan amarahku. Lalu pandanganku teralih pada sebuah bingkai foto di meja.

Foto keluargaku.

Aku menatap foto itu lekat-lekat. Dan tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes, membasahi pakaian yang kukenakan. Kutatap ayah ibuku yang tersenyum sambil menggandeng tanganku di foto tersebut.

"Okaa-san...Otou-san..."

Aku bergumam. Aku meraih bingkai itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kuraba permukaan bingkai tersebut dengan jari-jariku yang gemetar. Lalu kuhapus air mataku yang membasahi pipiku.

Aku tak tahu persisnya kecelakaan mereka, namun, aku tetap menyimpan dendam pada orang yang menjadi pelakunya. Kenapa mereka begitu tak bertanggung jawab? Dasar pengecut! Apa mereka tak memikirkan perasaanku?

Aku bertekad, akan membuat orang itu beserta keluarganya, merasakan hal yang sama denganku! Itu tekadku, tekad terbesarku!

**Rui's POV**

"Aku akan balas dendam!"

Kuingat sosok gadis berambut silver yang dipita itu. Aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraannya bersama sahabatnya, Prima.. Kata-katanya itu...

Balas dendam.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Lalu menghela nafas.

Aku harus menghentikan gadis itu. Sebelum dia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya, karena...

Kata-kata itu, mengingatkanku akan sesuatu, tepat 2 tahun yang lalu..

**Flashback Start**

Aku berjalan menuju taman kota. Aku menggenggam erat telepon genggamku yang berwarna hitam. Lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari sosok sahabatku yang berambut teal bermodel twintail tersebut.

Hatsune Miku.

Kami memang berjanjian disini untuk berjalan-jalan bersama. Kami baru berteman selama tiga bulan, namun, Miku, gadis itu sangatlah ramah dan baik padaku. Dia yang menolongku dari penindasan di sekolah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku yang tertindas.

Bahkan dia tak peduli, walau harus ikut dibenci bersamaku.

Namun, jujur saja, sejak Miku berteman denganku, kami makin dibenci. Dianggap sampah kelas bukanlah hal baru bagi kami. Dihina pun adalah hal yang 'biasa' bagi kami.

Dan sekarang, aku sedang mencari sosoknya di taman kota yang penuh dengan keramaian.

Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya kutemukan juga sosoknya yang mengenakan terusan berwarna hijau muda. Sosok itu berada di pinggir jalan, hendak menyeberang. Dan dibelakangnya...

Tunggu?

Akita Neru?

Akita Neru adalah salah satu murid di kelasku yang membenci aku dan Miku. Namun, kenapa dia ada disini? Sedang apa? Dan ketika aku mencermatinya sekali lagi, dia menjulurkan tangannya kearah Miku yang sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaannya. Dan dari ujung jalan yang akan diseberangi Miku, sebuah mobil melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku tercekat

Aku sontak berlari menerobos kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan aku harus menyelamatkan Miku. Harus!

Namun...

Ketika aku menatapnya lagi, yang kudapati hanyalah sosoknya yang telah bersimbah darah...

**Flashback End**

**Haku's POV**

Kini aku sedang berpikir. Bagaimana aku bisa membalas dendam. Aku menopang dagu dan mengetukkan jari jemariku pada meja. Aku menatap foto keluargaku lekat-lekat.

Bagiku, ini semua bukan mimpi buruk. Ini adalah kenyataan pahit.

Lalu, aku mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Ketika aku pertama mengetahui hukuman untuk sang pelaku.

**Flashback Start**

Seorang anggota polisi berkunjung ke rumahku. Beliau melaporkan bahwa, pelaku tabrak lari yang menyebabkan orangtuaku meninggal sudah ditemukan.

"Benarkah? Lalu?" Tanyaku, aku sangat bahagia! Waktu itu, aku merasa, sang pelaku akan dihukum seberat-beratnya. Dan aku akan merasa sangat puas!

"Ya, sang pelaku, Suiga Sora, memang sudah tertangkap" Kata polisi tersebut. Lalu menghela nafas berat.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang tidak beres,

"Namun..."

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku, memotong kata-kata sang Inspektur.

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu, sang pelaku, hanya diganjar hukuman dibawah lima tahun"

Mataku melebar.

A—apa? Pelaku pembunuh orangtuaku hanya diganjar hukuman seringan itu? Aku tidak terima! A—aku... Aku harus meminta hukuman yang sepadan dengan perbuatannya! Dia sudah merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuaku, lho!

"Kenapa hukumannya seringan itu? Dia sudah membunuh orangtuaku!" Seruku sadis. "Kenapa hanya segitu? Tak bisakah anda mengerti perasaanku!" Wajahku berubah menjadi pucat. Sedang polisi yang berdiri di depanku hanya menghembuskan nafas prihatin.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Selama ini, catatan hukumnya bagus, lagipula, ini hanya tabrak lari, bukan percobaan pembunuhan." Katanya ringan,

"Ta—Tapi, Pak..." Aku berusaha membantah.

"Kalau sudah, saya pamit dulu." Lalu, polisi tersebut langsung pergi meninggalkan rumahku begitu saja.

Kemudian, aku terpaku di ruang tamuku sendirian. Air mataku mengalir perlahan dari sudut mataku.

Pelaku itu... Hanya dihukum... Seringan itu...

Kurasakan dadaku sesak. Aku benci! Benci sekali!

Suiga Sora...

Aku bertekad, aku akan membalaskan dendamku padamu dan keluargamu!

**Flashback End**

Ketika aku mengingat nama Suiga Sora, aku merasakan hal yang aneh.

Suiga? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama 'Suiga'. Aku pun mengambil telepon genggamku, lalu reflek menekan nama Prima di kontakku, menelepon Prima.

"Moshi-moshi" Kataku.

"Ada apa, Haku?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya..." Kataku padanya, sebuah ketegangan terpampang diwajahku sekarang ini, "Apa ada nama anak disekolah dengan marga Suiga?"

Prima menjawab dan memberi info ala kadarnya kepadaku. Namun, itu lebih dari cukup.

Aku senang mendengar jawabannya. Sebuah seringai yang sangat sinis, terpasang di wajahku. Aku tersenyum licik ketika memutus hubungan teleponku dengan Prima. Lalu kembali tersenyum penuh kemenangan mengingat jawabannya.

Aku sudah menemukannya...

Suiga Sara, aku akan membalas perbuatan ayahmu!

"Ja—jadi kau berniat balas dendam?" Prima seolah tak percaya mendengar tekadku untuk membalas dendam pada Suiga Sara, yang ternyata murid kelas sebelah, "Kenapa kau harus membalas dendam pada anaknya?" Tanya Prima lagi.

"Karena," Aku menjawab sambil meletakkan kotak susuku di meja, "Aku benci pada mereka yang telah menghancurkan hidupku!" Kataku begitu saja. Prima terlihat pucat.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak memikirkan, bagaimana perasaan mere—" Prima mencoba membantah, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah menggebrak meja.

BRAKK!

"Kau yang tidak mengerti perasaanku, Prima! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang berarti bagimu, namun pelakunya, tidak diganjar dengan semestinya! Kau pasti akan sakit hati dan menaruh dendam!" Ujarku pedas sambil menggebrak meja.

Prima menatapku kaget. Kaget atas perubahan sikapku yang tiba-tiba. Kulihat matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dia tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Sebelum kau merasakannya, Prima, kau takkan tahu seperti apa perasaan itu!" Sahutku, lalu pergi meninggalkan meja kantin yang tadi ditempati aku dan Prima.

Aku kesal! Kenapa tak ada yang mau mengerti perasaanku? Kenapa? Aku cuma ingin mereka dihukum sepantasnya! Apa... Apa itu hal buruk?

Aku pun kembali ke kelas. Aku akan membalas dendam padanya nanti.

Lihat saja.

**Rui's POV**

Aku sedari tadi, sejak pelajaran pertama tetap bertopang dagu mengamati Haku yang duduk dibangku depanku. Apa aku sudah bilang? Aku sekelas dengannya. Namun, karena aku yang tertutup dan tak mau beradaptasi, aku tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan yang lain. Tak bisa membaur dengan yang lain. Dan juga sedari tadi kudengar dia berkata lirih, "Aku akan balas dendam" atau, "Suiga Sara, lihat saja nanti"

Aku makin curiga padanya. Lebih baik, aku nanti menguntitnya.

Dan benar saja, ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Haku cepat-cepat keluar kelas meninggalkan sahabatnya, Prima yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, aku mengikutinya yang sudah mengikuti seorang gadis dari kelas sebelah.

Suiga Sara.

Aku menguntit dari jarak yang agak jauh. Haku berjalan didepanku dengan tenang.

Aku teteap mengikutinya yang memasang senyum licik di wajahnya. Aku benar-benar was-was, dan ketika kami sampai di taman kota, Sara bergerak menyeberang jalan. Dari ujung jalan, sebuah bis berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan.. Haku?

Dia... menjulurkan tangannya.

Aku harus menghentikannya!

**Haku's POV**

Aku sudah menjulurkan tangan kananku untuk mendorong Suiga. Di wajahku, aku memasang seringai sinis. Selamat tinggal, Suiga Sora. Kau akan menjadi korbanku dan membuat Suiga Sora merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang berarti baginya.

Dan baru saja aku hendak menjatuhkan sosok gadis itu ke jalan, pergelangan tangan kiriku ditarik oleh seseorang.

Aku menoleh, kudapati seorang gadis berambut hitam dan warna mata yang berwarna kuning menyala menatapku tajam. Rui... Kagene...? Teman sekelas?

Lenganku tetap digenggam erat olehnya sampai Suiga berhasil menyeberang, setelah itu, dia menyeretku ke tempat sepi. Aku hanya terdiam karna tercekat. Di tengah jalan, aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kagene? Jangan menggangguku!"

Kagene tetap menatapku tajam.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Tanyanya tajam. Aku terdiam... airmataku berlinang, namun, aku tidak menangis.

"Apa katamu? Aku hanya ingin membalas dendam, itu saja!" Aku balas membentaknya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau pikir untuk apa? Kau hampir saja membunuh orang, bodoh!"

"Tentu saja..." Aku hendak menjawab kata-katanya, namun, aku tercekat, "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Kagene!"

**Rui's POV**

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Kagene!"

Aku terdiam menatap sosok Haku yang berkaca-kaca. Seketika itu, bayangan masa laluku yang kelam kembali terputar. Bagaikan film tua yang diputar kembali.

"Tentu saja aku tahu perasaanmu, Yowane Haku." Kataku datar, "Aku... pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu..."

**Flashback Start**

Miku...telah pergi...

Ini semua gara-gara Neru Akita!

Aku hendak membalas dendam, tapi dengan cara apa? Aku pun memutuskan untuk menemui Neru Akita. Waktu itu, dia sedang nongkrong di tepi lapangan olahraga.

"Akita! Aku sudah tau semuanya!" Kataku dengan sedikit membentak.

Dia bersama seorang temannya, Sonika, hanya menatap mengejek kearahku.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang semuanya!" Seruku, "Kau yang mendorong Miku ke jalan hingga dia tertabrak mobil! Kau yang melakukannya! Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

Namun, berkebalikan dengan yang kuduga, dia malah menyeringai. Seringainya itu tampak sangat sinis dan sangat menghina.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Memang aku yang membunuhnya. Aku benci padanya karena membela kutu macam kau" Katanya sinis, jari telunjuknya ditudingkan ke wajahku, "Kau mau mengadu? Kau tidak punya bukti apapun"

Dan mereka terbahak-bahak. Waktu itu, aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan nanar.

Aku sudah berusaha melapor apa yang kulihat soal kasus ini, kepada guru-guru, kepada Kepala Sekolah, namun nihil. Mereka tak percaya karena selain Neru adalah anak dari donatur terbesar di sekolah, aku juga tak punya bukti.

Aku sudah melapor ke polisi, namun juga nihil.

Aku berpikir, kalau begini caranya, Miku juga tak akan terima!

Lalu aku berencana membalas perbuatannya dengan cara menjatuhkannya ke jalan seperti dia menjatuhkan Miku. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menghentikanku.

Yang menghentikanku adalah pikiranku bahwa, meskipun aku menjatuhkan Miku ke jalan, Miku tetap takkan hidup kembali, bukan?

**Flashback End**

"Oleh karena itu, Yowane-san... Kau juga tak boleh balas dendam..." Kataku, air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Dia menatapku dengan mata yang juga berkaca-kaca. Tampak jlas di matanya bahwa dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Balas dendam itu... Bahkan tak akan mengubah apa-apa..." Kataku sambil terisak, "Bagaimanapun, meskipun kau membalas dendam, orangtuamu takkan hidup kembali, bukan?" Kataku lagi. Haku terdiam. Dia seolah tersadar dengan apa yang kukatakan.

Kulihat samar-samar Haku menangis. Kemudian, dia bergerak kearahku.

"Kagene-san... Aku mengerti..." Katanya merangkulku sambil menangis.

"Terimakasih... Kagene-san..."

Ya, bagaimana pun, aku ingin kalian mengerti, balas dendam itu takkan mengubah apa-apa.

Karena, di depan kalian, masa depan yang jauh lebih baik terbentang, jalanilah, dan jangan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

**OWARI**

Gimana fic nya?

Aneh?

Gaje?

Abal?

Ancur?

Jelek?

Buruk?

Edan?

Nggak mutu? A—*plak!*

Oke, ini cuma fic yang tiba-tiba mengalir (?) di otakku. Dan bikinnya buru-buru *sok sibuk* Fic ini bukan OneShot kok! Nanti masih ada kasus lain yang ditangani sama si Rui. Maaf kalo ini ancur banget, soalnya entah kenapa Yuuki lagi bad mood gara-gara urusan sekolah, jadi ya gini deh.

Ya, meskipun abal binti jelek bin ancur, Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

No Need To Revenge

Title 2 : A Reasonless Hatred

Summary : "Karena dendam itu tak akan mengubah apa-apa..." Atas asas itulah, Kagene Rui, berniat untuk menghentikan pembalasan dendam yang dilakukan orang-orang...

Yay~~~ Ketemu lagi dengan Yuuki Arakawa07 di acara No need to—AW! Oke cukup bercandanya.

Ya, karena Yuuki lagi ada bahan buat ngelanjutin fic, daripada fic ini terbengkalai begitu saja, mendingan Yuuki lanjutin. Sebenernya ini berdasarkan kisah nyata Yuuki, cuman bagian penyebab sensei nya mati, balas dendam dan endingnya dengan pengubahan. Untuk lebih jelasnya bisa dilihat di blog Yuuki yang ada di profil Yuuki, okay? *promosi*. Atau singkatnya: .. Njuk cari aja postingan berjudul "Lingkaran Masa Lalu". Maaf ribet, itu postingan jaman dulu soalnya *keseringan ngapdet blog*. Komen-komen di situ boleh kok... *ditendang readers*.

Jangan salahin Yuuki kalo karakter Yuuki di situ beda banget. Semua yang di blog Yuuki itu NYATA. Jadi kalo ada hal yang sama dengan fic Yuuki, berarti fic itu Yuuki ambil dari perasaan Yuuki sendiri, paham? *sok njelasin* #keyboard dilayangkan oleh readers.

Duh, OOT.

Nah. chap 2 ini Yuuki bikin setelah bener-bener mematangkan (?) bahan. Karena Yuuki emang nggak pinter nentuin karakter jadi deh, karakter utama sebagai korbannya Lola, si pendendamnya Lily, dan Senseinya Ann. Maaf kalo nggak berkenan, hehe. Gomennasai...

Nah, Minna, daripada banyak ngebacot, mending langsung, okay?

Disclaimer : Vocaloid cuma milik Yamaha, kecuali kalo Yuuki berhasil ngerampok Yamaha ato Crypton. Tapi kayaknya impossible banget deh.

WARNING : Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

Chapter 2 : Lola adalah murid kesayangan Ann-sensei, bersahabat dengan Lily, putri dari Ann-sensei. Namun, Ann-sensei meninggal dalam kecelakaan bersama Lola. Sejak itu, Lily pun membenci Lola dan menyimpan dendam karena beranggapan Lola lah penyebab kematian ibunya.

Chapter 02 : A Reasonless Hatred

Ya, waktu itu, kami bercanda tawa dengan senang. Namun, sekarang semua berubah...

**Lola's POV**

Dia berjalan melewati diriku begitu saja. Wajahnya yang dulu selalu tersenyum ke arahku, yang dulu tertawa bersamaku, sekarang selalu menatapku seolah aku benar-benar pembawa sial. Dia hanya melewatiku begitu saja, seolah tak pernah mengenalku. Ketika itu terjadi, aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menunduk.

Dia bersikap seperti itu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, dan aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini memang salahku...

**Flashback Start**

Hujan deras mengguyur. Langit kelabu menyelimuti daerah Kyoto. Awan seolah sedang menangis, jika melihat betapa menyedihkannya hujan kali ini. Berkabut, sepi akan orang-orang yang biasa berlalu-lalang.

Aku, yang berumur duabelas tahun itu, hanya menunggu di teras kantin sekolah. Menunggu hujan reda. Sesekali kepalaku mendongak ke atas sedang tanganku kutngadahkan ke atas, memastikan apakah hujan sudah reda atau belum.

Belum.

Kudongakkan lagi kepalaku, kutatap awan kelabu yang hanya menatapku kosong. Mataku menatap langit dengan lesu.

Sudah setengah jam lebih aku menunggu di sini. Okaa-san pasti menungguku di rumah.

Tiba-tiba pundakku ditepuk dari belakang. Aku menoleh.

"Eh? Sensei ka?" Mataku terbelalak melihat sosok di belakangku. Ann-sensei. Guru favoritku, dan aku adalah murid kesayangannya.

"Lola belum pulang?" Tanyanya lembut, seperti biasa. Aku hanya menggeleng. Kudongakkan lagi kepalaku ke atas. Ann-sensei meniru tindakanku.

"Ah.. sou, mau Sensei antar?" Tawarnya, aku hanya menatap Ann-sensei dengan mata berbinar. "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Aku mengikuti Ann-sensei berjalan menuju mobil pribadinya. Mobil itu berwarna hitam gelap. Aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas jok di samping Ann-sensei, di bangku depan.

Ann-sensei hanya tersenyum, lalu menyalakan mesin dan mengemudikan mobil keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

Aku hanya bersandar di jok mobil. Aku melirik Ann-sensei di sebelah kananku.

"Umm... Sensei... Bagaimana Lola bisa membalas kebaikan sensei hari ini?" Tanyaku gugup. Aku sudah menerima banyak sekali kebaikan dari sensei.

"Tak perlu repot-repot, Lola. Masih ada hari esok." Katanya tenang, matanya kembali terfokus ke jalanan. Saat ini kami berhenti di sebuah perempatan.

"Besok kau ikut karyawisata?" Tanya Ann-sensei.

Ya, besok memang diadakan karya wisata menuju Akita. Para orangtua murid kelasku yang mengadakan.

"Ya, aku akan ikut" Kataku tersenyum. Lalu kembali menoleh ke luar jendela.

Di atas lampu _traffic light_, Aku melihat papan digital yang bertuliskan angka-angka berwarna merah yang berhitung mundur setiap detiknya. 10... 9... 8...

"Rumahmu di dekat stasiun, kan?" Tanya Ann-sensei. Aku mengangguk, pandanganku kembali teralih ke arah papan digital itu.

6... 5... 4...

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan Lola pasti akan berkunjung" Sambung Sensei, aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

2... 1... 0...

Seketika angka kembali menjadi angka 30 dan berubah menjadi berwarna -sensei menginjak pedal gas lalu mobil melaju. Kami tengah melintasi perempatan ketika sebuah truk besar menerobos dari arah kanan...

**Flashback end**

Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas bertuliskan kelas 2-1. Aku membuka pintu kelas pelan-pelan. Seluruh anak di kelas langsung menoleh padaku. Lalu memalingkan muka. Ya, meskipun Ann-sensei meninggal waktu aku masih di SD, namun pasti mereka sudah mendengar gosipnya dari Lily. Semua seolah membenciku begitu saja.

Dan, mereka menganggapku pembawa sial, tak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Kalau dekat-dekat saja tidak mau, apalagi berteman?

Kulihat Lily duduk di bangku paling depan. Dia menyeringai sinis sebetar ke arahku. Tiba-tiba dia bangkit lalu melangkah mendekatiku. Namun, tidak seperti yang kalian kira, Lily justru keluar kelas tanpa berkata apa-apa. Melewatiku begitu saja, seolah aku ini tembus pandang. Aku... tidak dianggap ada.

Sejak Ann-sensei meninggal, Lily menyalahkanku atas kematian ibunya. Aku sendiri waktu itu, hanya bisa menangis...

**Flashback start**

"Ini salahmu, Lola!"

Seruan seorang gadis menggema di rumah duka. Gadis yang berseru itu tampak sembab. Rambut pirangnya kusut tak beraturan. Dia memakai terusan berwarna hitam.

"Kalau saja Okaa-san tidak mengantarmu, beliau pasti masih hidup! Beliau nggak aka..." Ucapannya terpotong oleh isak tangisnya sendiri.

Aku, hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam dituding seperti itu. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Namun, ternyata pelupuk mataku terlalu kecil untuk menampungnya. Air mataku menetes.

"Gomennasai... Gomen..."

Hanya kata-kata itulah yang bisa kuucapkan. Berkali-kali.

"Bukankah kita teman? Tapi kenapa kau merenggut Okaa-san, hah? AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Jeritnya. Aku terdiam.

Ya, ini salahku.

Kalau saja hari itu aku cepat pulang. Andai saja hari itu aku berlari menembus hujan. Andai saja hari itu aku menolak tawaran Ann-sensei. Pasti, hari ini, kami sedang tertawa bersama di dalam bis menuju Akita.

Bukan. Ini bukanlah takdir. Ini kecelakaan yang bisa dihindari.

Aku tak ingin percaya bahwa ini takdir. Bagiku, ini kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku telah menyebabkan orang yang aling disayangi sahabatku.

Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"KAU! MULAI SEKARANG, AKU TAK MAU BERSAMAMU LAGI, AKU MENYESAL TELAH MENGANGGAPMU SAHABAT!" Jeritnya.

Dia hendak menerjangku kalau saja adiknya tidak merenggut lengannya.

"KAU PEMBAWA SIAL!" Jeritnya lagi, meronta dari renggutan adiknya. Air mataku semakin deras. Aku...

"Go—gomennasai..." Kataku, tangan kananku mengusap air mataku sendiri. Dalam hati aku tersentak. Lily, sudah sangat terpukul atas kematian ibunya.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhi Lily. Lily tampak tercengang. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, lalu menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ya, mata Lily waktu itu, gelap. Memancarkan kebencian yang dalam. Tak kulihat ada secercah cahaya dari matanya. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan yang dalam. Aku tersenyum pasrah.

"Gomennasai..." Lirihku. Aku tersenyum tulus sebentar, lalu berbalik dan lari menjauhi rumah duka. Aku berlari tak tentu arah. Namun tujuanku satu.

Taman belakang sekolah.

Tempat di mana aku dan Lily sering bersama. Aku menumpahkan segala perasaanku. Aku menangis, tapi itu tidak cukup. Aku menjerit sekeras mungkin. Menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas kecelakaan ini.

Ya, waktu itu, aku bahkan tidak berani datang ke upacara pemakaman Sensei...

**Flashback end**

Ya, waktu itu, kami bercanda tawa dengan senang. Namun sekarang semua berubah...

**Lily's POV**

Aku terbangun di pagi hari yang dingin. Kutatap jam tanganku yang kuletakkan di tepi tempat tidur. Pukul enam pagi.

Aku bangun dan merenggangkan tubuh sebentar. Kusisir rambut blondku yang sepinggang itu. Kupasang bando berwarna hitam di kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku teralih pada sebuah benda. Foto Okaa-san.

Aku menatap foto itu sebentar. Kuingat Okaa-san, kuingat semua memori bersama Okaa-san. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes lagi. Aku mengusap air mataku. Lalu pandanganku berubah menjadi tatapan benci ketika aku mengingat seseorang.

Lola.

Ya, gara-gara dia, gara-gara dia Okaa-san jadi meninggal. Kalau saja dia tidak bersama Okaa-san, pasti Okaa-san masih ada sampai sekarang. Kenapa Okaa-san terlalu baik pada bocah pembawa sial itu?

Aku menghela nafas.

Dia harus membayar semua ini. Dia harus menebus kesalahan ini.

Kelas mulai ramai. Tapi sang pembawa sial belum juga datang. Tentu saja tak akan ada yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Karena, semua orang sudah mendengar gosip itu. Dan mereka, sama sepertiku, menganggap gadis itu pembawa sial. Karena itu, tak ada yang mau dekat dengannya, takut terkena kesialan. Bagus, kan? Dia akan hidup dalam eksendirian. Mungkin selamanya.

Aku tersenyum. Bagaimana kalau aku menindasnya? Itu cara mudah untuk balas dendam, kan? Bahkan SANGAT mudah.

Aku tinggal menyebarkan isu yang akan menyebabkan dirinya ditindas.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka pelan. Semua mata para siswa teralih, termasuk aku. Lola berdiri di depan pintu dengan keadaan biasa. Tatapan mata kosong, wajah yang agak pucat. Tanpa kusadari, aku menyeringai sinis ke arahnya, terbawa pikiranku tentang penindasan.

Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk. Aku hendak memikirkan cara untuk menindasnya, tapi tentu saja bukan di sini, bukan di kelas. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu kelas, tepat di mana Lola berdiri. Kulihat dia melebarkan mata. Cih, jangan ge-er dan mengira aku memaafkanmu, bodoh. Aku melewatinya begitu saja. Ya, memang kenapa? Bagiku dia tak ada, tembus pandang dan tak terlihat. Tak ada artinya bila mencoba melihatnya.

Aku melangkah menuju toilet,

BRUK!

"Aa, gomen" Ujar seseorang yang tadi menabrakku. Karena aku sedang senang dngan caraku menindas, aku hanya menyeringai pada gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan pita hitam di atas kepalanya itu.

"Menindas... cara yang mudah untuk balas dendam.." Gumamku waktu itu.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ah, bukan bukan, gomen gomen." Kataku, lalu langsung melewati gadis berambut hitam itu. Kalau tidak salah dia itu Kagene, kan? Murid adik kelas.

Aku meneruskan perjalanan menuju toilet. Aku akan menyebarkan isu ke seluruh murid di sekolah ini.

**Rui's POV**

BRUK!

"Aa, gomen" Kataku agak cuek ketika menabrak seseorang. Kulihat orang yang kutabrak. Dia anak kelas tiga dengan rambut pirang sepinggang. Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Menindas... cara yang mudah untuk balas dendam..." Katanya lirih.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Ah, bukan bukan, gomen gomen." Katanya, lalu tersenyum palsu sekilas. Dia pun pergi meninggalkanku.

Rasanya, kalau tidak salah, dia itu... Lily-senpai.

Bukankah ada gosip yang melibatkan dirinya, ya? Tapi aku lupa apa. Dan, apa maksudnya dengan menindas? Balas dendam?

Aku melanjutkan langkah menuju lab fisika ketika aku terhenti di depan kelas Lily-senpai.

Kulihat gadis berambut hitam, meringkuk di ujung lorong.

"Aku... memang pembawa sial..." Gumamnya. Aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

Sekarang aku ingat, apa gosip itu.

Aku sudah pulang ke rumah. Kubaringkan diriku di kasur berukuran queen size di kamarku. Badanku penat. Kuingat kejadian tadi siang.

Aku ingat gosip itu.

Katanya, Lily-senpai adalah anak dari seorang guru di SD nya dulu. Dan gadis berambut hitam yang meringkuk tadi adalah murid kesayangan ibu Lily-senpai. Mereka berteman baik sampai ibu Lily-senpai kecelakaan bersama gadis berambut hitam tadi. Lily-senpai bilang itu salah gadis berambut hitam itu.

Katanya sejak itu, Lily-senpai menaruh dendam. Tapi itu kan cuma katanya. Belum tentu bener sih.

Tiba-tiba dari handphoneku terdengar lagu '_Labyrinth_'. Tanda ada email masuk. Aku duduk di tepi kasur lalu merenggut handphoneku dari meja belajar.

_From : unknown_

_For : Rui_gothic_girl_

_Konon, Lola, murid kelas 3-2 adalah pembawa sial. Kalau dekat-dekat dengannya bisa terkena sial yang besar. Bahkan dia adalah pembunuh yang membunuh ibu Lily-senpai dulu. Kalau tak mau terkena sial, bagaimana kalau kita tangkal kesialan darinya dengan menyiksanya? Kalau mau ikut, besok di gudang olahraga sepulang sekolah._

Glek.

Siapa pengirim email ini? Email ini dengan mudah akan menyebar karena alamat email seluruh murid sekolah voca-gakuen memang disebar luaskan. Dan, email ini berisi ajakan untuk menindas Lola-senpai? Kalau kuingat, ini pasti ulah Lily-senpai. Siapa lagi?

**Lily's POV**

Fuh, satu kerjaan udah beres. Aku sudah mengirim email hampir ke seluruh murid sekolah ini. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak memakai alamat emailku, aku membuat yang baru agar tidak ketahuan. Isi email tersebut adalah ajakan untuk menindas bocah itu besok di gudang olahraga.

Rencana yang bagus kan?

Aku tertawa licik.

Tunggu saja hari esok

"Hei, kau dapat email itu?" Kudengar pertanyaan salah satu anak kelasku yang bernama Sonika padaku.

"Email apa?" Tanyaku polos.

"Yang berisi tentang anak pembawa sial" Jawabnya.

"Ah, ya, aku dapat, ini dia" Kataku sambil menunjukkan layar hapeku. Ya, aku memang pintar jadi aku juga mengirim email itu ke emailku.

"Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" Tanyaku. Tanpa dia ketahui, aku tersenyum licik.

"Tentu saja! Dia bakteri di kelas kita!" Katanya.

Sekali lagi, aku menyeringai.

**Lola's POV**

Email itu...

Aku mendapat email yang berisi ajakan untuk menindasku beramai-ramai. Apa ini pekerjaan Lily? Aku takut. Takut sekali. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku?

Aku nggak ingin percaya kalau ini ulah Lily...

Aku bener-bener nggak ingin percaya...

Aku menangis.

Ini adalah jam terakhir sebelum bel pulang. Aku membolos, aku melarikan diri. Pengecut ya? Biarlah. Aku takut...

Aku meringkuk di dalam toilet dan menangis.

Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Apa Lily sebegitu membenciku? Sehingga ia ingin balas dendam.

Bahkan, meskipun dia membenci dan menaruh dendam padaku, aku tak ingin membencinya. Aku bahkan sudah memaafkannya sejak dulu. Tapi kenapa?

Bel pulang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku semakin takut, kulihat tubuhku sendiri gemetaran. Aku takut keluar, tapi sampai kapan aku harus di sini?

"Bocah itu pasti ada di suatu tempat" Kata suara itu. Suara itu... Tidak salah lagi, itu suara Lily! "Dasar pengecut, dia membolos pelajaran." Sambung Lily.

Aku semakin mundur ke arah dinding ketika kakiku menyenggol kran air dan menyebabkan kran tersebut menyala.

"Ternyata dia ada di sini" Kata Lily dengan sinis. Kudengar langkah kakinya mendekati kamar mandi di mana aku berada di dalamnya.

BRAKK!

"Keluar kau, bocah dungu!" Katanya menendang pintu. "Ayo kita bermain-main!" Sahutnya. Aku meringkuk di pojokan.

Aku takut, Sensei...

BRAKKK!

Kali ini pintu didobrak paksa dari luar. Kulihat Lily dan beberapa anak dari kelasku dan kelas lain menatapku jijik.

"Kemari kau jelek! Kita akan bermain!" Serunya, lalu menarikku paksa dari toilet.

"Enggak, aku nggak mau!" Kataku meronta.

"Pegangi dia!" Ujar Lily memerintah, lalu dua anak yang tidak kukenal merenggut lenganku. Aku dibawa menuju gedung olahraga.

Aku dilepaskan dengancara didorong hingga menabrak dinding di belakangku. Aku jatuh terduduk. Kutatap mereka semua dengan nanar. Lily berada di paling depan, membawa, a? Dia membawa tongkat panjang. Sedang yang lain, ada yang membawa baskom berisi lumpur, pemukul baseball, dan lainnya.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku?

"Lily... Apa salahku?" Kataku sambil menangis.

"Salahmu? Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau membunuh ibuku!" Ujarnya tajam, "DAN KAU AKAN SEGERA MEMBAYARNYA!" Jeritnya sambil mengangkat tongkat panjang itu, aku memejamkan mata.

**Lily's POV**

Gedung olahraga akan menjadi pusat tontonan hari ini. Hari ini hari besar yang akan membuat gadis sial itu jera.

Aku membawa sebuah tongkat panjang yang kuambil dari pojok gudang olahraga. Sementara murid kelas dua yang dari tadi kusuruh memeganginya mendorong Lola hingga terbentur tembok. Bagus.

"Lily... Apa salahku?" Tanyanya sambil terus menangis.

"Salahmu? Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau membunuh ibuku!" Aku menjawab tajam. Aku tak habis pikir, apa dia nggak sadar? Aku melanjutkan kata-kataku sambil mengangkat tongkat panjang itu, hendak menghantamkannya ke tubuh gadis sialan itu, "DAN KAU AKAN SEGERA MEMBAYARNYA!" Dia memejamkan mata.

Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Hentikan!"

Sontak kami menoleh ke arah pintu gudang. Rui... Kagene?

**Rui's POV**

"Hentikan!" Teriakku ketika sampai di gudang olahraga. Aku tepat waktu

Sontak semua menoleh ke arah pintu gudang tempatku berdiri. Lily-senpai menatapku kaget. Semuanya juga begitu.

"Gawat! Ayo kita pergi!" Seru mereka, lalu mereka semua, satu persatu pergi meninggalkan Lily-senpai, aku, Lola, dan alat alat mereka di gudang.

Tatapan Lily-senpai berubah drastis. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah tengik?" Katanya mendekatiku. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentakku.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya ingin menindas gadis pembawa sial itu!" Katanya, jari telunjuknya menuding ke arah Lola-senpai. "Dia sudah menyebabkan ibuku meninggal!"

"Itu bukan salahnya" Jawabku tenang.

"Apa?" Dia terkejut, "APA MAKSUDMU? KAU BENAR—BENAR LANCANG!"

Aku menatap mata Lily-senpai dalam-dalam.

"Itu takdir, senpai, takdir tak akan pernah bisa diubah." Jawabku tajam.

Lily-senpai menggertakkan gigi.

"TAPI, DIA BERADA DI LOKASI KEJA—" Jawaban Lily-senpai terpotong oleh kata-kataku.

"Meskipun begitu, apa boleh menyalahkannya begitu saja?" Kataku, "Apa kau pikir dengan begitu, ibumu akan puas?"

Lily-senpai menjatuhkan tongkatnya.

"Meskipun kau menindasnya, semua takkan berubah. Ibumu, hanya akan menangis di Sana" Jawabku lagi. "Bukankah kau telah berjanji akan menjaga Lola, seperti kakak yang menyayangi adiknya?" Kataku.

Lily-senpai jatuh terduduk, dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Jangan kalah pada perasaan benci yang menyelimuti hatimu. Kebencian, sesungguhnya hanyalah kesalah pahaman belaka. Dan bila diselesaikan dengan baik, maka, di dunia ini takkan ada yang namanya kebencian. Karena, kebencian itu, hanyalah perasaan para manusia kotor!"

Kulihat Lily-senpai menangis.

"A—aku... Aaaaa!" Dia menjerit, mengeluarkan segala sesak di dadanya.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku... A—aku..." Dia semakin tersedu dalam tangisannya. Tanpa kuduga, Lola-senpai melangkah mendekati Lily-senpai.

"Lo—la... Kau pasti sudah tak bisa memaafkanku, kan? A—aku..."Lily-senpai masih terisak.

"Aku... sudah memaafkanmu, tapi, seharusnya, akulah yang minta maaf..." Lola-senpai memeluk Lily-senpai erat. Lily-senpai balas memeluknya.

"Bukan... semua ini bukan salahmu... M—ma—afkan aku..." Dia masih tersedu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, kan? Bahwa denda dan perasaan itu, tak ada artinya" Kataku. Lalu perlahan, kutinggalkan gudang olahraga.

**Lola's POV**

"Lola-chan, ayo, kelas berikutnya praktik lho!"Seruan itu mengalihkanku dari manga yang kubaca. Kulihat sosok Lily, gadis berambut pirang sepinggang itu berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Hehe.. Iya, ayo!" Aku menutup manga yang kubaca dan meletakkannya di laci, lalu melangkah bersama Lily keluar kelas.

Bagaimana pun, aku ingin kalian tahu, suatu saat, pasti seseorang akan menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf, dan kita, harus dengan lapang dada memaafkannya.

Bukankah itu, arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya?

Memaafkan dan dimaafkan.

OWARI

Huwaaaaa~~~~! Gomenne... jadinya ancur bin abal begini... hiks. Yuuki lagi labil juga sih... Fic ini aja dikerjainnya seminggu sendiri. Kepanjangan kah? Kependekan kah? Kalau ada uneg-uneg di hati, sampaikan lewat review, yaa~~!

O ya, kalau ada yang punya ide buat dendam karena masalah apa, sampaikan lewat review atau PM Yuuki, nanti akan Yuuki usahakan.

Saya juga ingin percaya kata-kata Lola yang terakhir itu. Memaafkan dan dimaafkan itu sama kan? Selama ini Yuuki udah berusaha buat enggak membenci orang lain, karena Yuuki tau rasanya dibenci.

Lho? Malah curcol?

Okelah, RnR please!

**Chapter 3**

"Dia benar-benar pengkhianat! Bukankah dia sudah berjanji takkan mengambil dirinya?"

Luka Megurine, berpacaran dengan Gakupo Kamui, namun, sahabat Luka, Meiko, tiba-tiba saja merebut Gakupo dari kehidupannya! Apa Luka akan balas dendam?

Yandere Luka Alert!


	3. Chapter 3

**No Need To Revenge**

* * *

><p>Title 3 : Blind Love<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong>

Pernahkah kamu memiliki dendam pada orang lain? Pernahkah kamu menjadi sasaran dendam orang lain? Ini adalah kumpulan kisah yang perlu kau renungkan. Ingat, dendam takkan mengubah apa-apa!

Yay~~~ Ketemu lagi dengan Yuuki Arakawa07 yang sudah berganti penname menjadi Asakuro Yuuki!

Ya, sebenernya ide ini bukan kayak gini jalan ceritanya, tapi begitu Yuna-chan bilang mirip acute—yang saya baru tahu kalo ada lagu vocaloid berjudul acute—akhirnya idenya saya ganti, nggak begitu beda, cuman, Luka di sini bukan pacar Gakupo, si Luka cuma naksir Kaito (Gakupo kuubah jadi Kaito). Kisah ini dari kisah cinta saya baru-baru ini—mungkin In-chan sudah tau u,u—tapi dengan pengubahan—seperti biasa—di bagian balas dendamnya. Tadinya mau saya masukin fandom Hell Girl, biar si tokoh utamanya pake hell communication, tapi begitu ingat fic yang telah ditelantarkan ini, saya pun insyaf dan memutuskan kisah ini menjadi bagian dari fanfiksi ini.

Nah, Minna, daripada banyak ngebacot, mending langsung, okay?

**Disclaimer :**

Vocaloid BANYAK YANG PUNYA, tapi YANG BIKIN cuma Yamaha Corporation dan Crypton. Ada yang mau ngangkat Yuuki jadi direktur di sana? *BUAGH!*

**WARNING :**

endingnya nggantung, dont like dont read.

**Chapter 3 :**

Luka sudah menyukai Kaito sejak lama, namun, tiba-tiba, muncul Meiko, sosok dari masa lalunya, yang ternyata juga menyukai Kaito pada pandangan pertama! | "Dia pengkhianat! Dia bilang dia takkan merebut Kaito dariku?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 03 : Blind Love<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku... Aku selalu menyukainya. Rambut birunya yang terlihat halus dan senyumnya yang terlihat <em>gentle.<em> Aku selalu mengamatinya dari jauh, tapi, aku tak pernah berani mengajaknya berbicara, menyapa pun aku tidak punya keberanian. Padahal kami sekelas, satu sekolah, dan bahkan satu kelas bimbingan belajar.

Padahal, dulu kami sahabat yang sangat dekat. Tapi akhirnya kami berpisah karena sebuah gosip miring. Sejak itu, dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Kami menjauh dan hati kami pun terpisahkan. Dia bersikap dingin padaku, satu alasan lagi kenapa aku enggan menyapa atau pun mengajaknya bicara.

Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Sudah 6 bulan ini aku menyukainya, tanpa keberanian mengajaknya bicara. Oke, aku sudah mencoba, namun yang ada dia selalu dingin padaku, bahkan menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa menoleh padaku paling parah, dia hanya melirikku dan berlalu begitu saja. Sakit, itulah yang kurasakan. Tapi entah kenapa aku tetap menyukainya.

Pernah, ketika aku bertanya apakah guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya sudah datang ke kelas atau belu, dia hanya berbalik dan menatapku dingin sambil berkata lirih, nyaris tak terdengar, singkat, padat, dan jelas, "belum". Bahkan aku hanya bisa membaca gerak bibirnya karena suaranya tak bisa sampai ke telingaku. Lalu dia langsung pergi tanpa mengucap apa-apa.

Itu membuatku ndembik seketika di tempat, lalu tertawa sendiri di lorong itu, tertawa pahit.

Ya, mungkin orang-orang sering berkata, "Untuk apa menyayangi orang yang tidak menyayangimu?" Ya, aku selalu berpikir bahwa kalimat itu sepenuhnya benar. Tapi, aku pun tidak tahu, kenapa aku tetap berusaha mendapatkannya.

Aku selalu mencari kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya, setidaknya secara fisik meskipun hati kami begitu jauh. Bahkan ketika aku tahu dia mengikuti bimbingan belajar di lembaga yang sama denganku, aku langsung pindah kelas bimbingan dari kelas 3-2 ke kelas 3-8, kelas bimbingannya. Semuanya semata-mata agar aku bisa dekat secara fisik dengannya.

Paling tidak aku bisa duduk di belakangnya, bukan?

Dan kini disinilah aku, di sebuah kelas bimbingan yang sungguh membosankan. Dengan seorang tentor yang menuliskan rumus-rumus fisika seperti dan semacamnya. Aku hanya bisa bertopang dagu sambil menatap ke arah jam dinding yang masih menunjuk ke antara empat dan lima. Itu berarti bimbingan akan selesai dalam jangka waktu enampuluh menit alias satu jam lagi. Merasa bosan, aku memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah bangku paling depan alias bangku depanku.

Aku menghelas nafas melihat Kaito, yang tumben begitu rajin hingga duduk di bangku barisan paling depan. Melihat siluet birunya itu membuat perasaan aneh di dadaku.

Bukan, ini bukan helaan nafas, ini adalah rasa sakit yang tertahankan

_Cklek_

Bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar, lalu suara seorang gadis pun terdengar.

"Maaf, saya terlambat" Lalu tanpa menunggu sang tentor menjawab, gadis itu langsung duduk di bangku barisan paling belakang. ..._wait,_ sepertinya aku mengenal suaranya.

Kulirik sedikit sosok bersiluet merah itu. Matanya yang jernih dan rambutnya yang berwarna crimson berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu ruangan. Mungkinkah itu... Meiko? Meiko yang waktu SMP dulu menjadi musuhku karena temperamennya yang labil? Meiko yang dibenci oleh wali kelasku dulu karena sikapnya yang suka meremehkan?

Ah, bodoh amat. Paling-paling dia masih seperti dulu. Tak pikir panjang dan emosi labil.

'Untuk kali ini paling tidak, aku harus mencatat rumus-rumus fisika itu' Pikirku sambil membuka buku catatan, tapi kembali melirik gadis—yang diduga Meiko tadi—dengan sudut mataku. Entah kenapa Meiko menatap ke arah sini, ya?

...Atau dia menatap Kaito yang **duduk di depanku?**

* * *

><p>Bel bimbingan belajar berbunyi. Bel yang selalu mengagetkan karena muncul tanpa aba-aba dan suaranya yang memang nyaring itu memaksa sang tentor mengemasi buku modul serta spidolnya untuk beranjak dari ruang kelas.<p>

Aku berjalan menuju halaman gedung bimbingan belajar. Tapi sebelum pergi ke halte untuk menunggu bis, seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Kamu Luka, kan? Megurine Luka?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh dan melihat sosok gadis berambut crimson tadi ada di belakangku, "Aku Meiko! Apa kau ingat?" serunya.

"Aku ingat..," kataku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundakku. "Aku masih trauma pada sikap temperamentalmu itu." kataku lagi.

"Urusai! Kenapa begitu? Aku ini sudah berubah, lho! Aku sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi!" ujarnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah tidak percaya.

"...Bagus deh," kataku kurang yakin, apalagi mengingat tatapan Meiko yang selama bimbingan tadi menatap Kaito.

Lalu kami diselimuti keheningan. Tak tahu harus membicarakan apa.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Luka"

"Hn? Apa?"

"A-ano... kau tahu cowok berambut biru yang duduk di depanmu tadi?" tanyanya hati-hati. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ah, itu, yang di paling depan itu, kan?" kataku langsung bersemangat karena topiknya mengenai Kaito.

"...Kamu tahu namanya?" tanyanya cepat. Dan seketika, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Sangat buruk.

"I-Iya.. namanya.." aku menengok ke arah kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tak ada anak dari kelasku yang mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi, lalu menarik kepalanya ke arahku dan membisikkan nama cowok itu.

"Ooh.."

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanyaku sarkastis.

"Enggak, kok, cuma nanya, hehehe," sahutnya sambil meringis.

Entah kenapa aku curiga dengan gelagatnya. Meiko itu kan selalu seenaknya! Setelah kupikir, sepertinya lebih baik kuberitahu tentang perasaanku pada Kaito agar dia tak bisa menyukainya! Bagaimana pun, dia (mungkin) menganggapku teman, kan?

"Kuberitahu rahasia, Meiko" sahutku. Reflek dia mendekatkan telinganya lagi. "Aku...mmm.. Menyukainya" ujarku hati-hati.

Kupikir dia akan menjadi pucat atau gugup, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Astaga... Pantas aja kamu cara bicaranya se-sarkastis itu, hahaha. Tenang aja, aku udah punya pacar, kok" katanya tertawa renyah. Aku tersenyum simpul. Setidaknya cara menjawabnya mampu menenangkanku. Sedikit.

..Memangnya ada yang mau jadi pacar gadis seperti Meiko?

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Hari ini, Meiko, musuh lamaku waktu SMP ternyata satu kelas bimbel denganku dan Kaito. Aku sih punya firasat buruk, soalnya dia selalu menatap ke arah Kaito... Semoga aja nggak akan ada apa-apa. Soalnya aku masih trauma akan sikap Meiko waktu SMP dulu... dia kadang suka seenaknya sih.. tapi dia bilang dia udah berubah. Jadi seenggaknya aku bisa tenang._

_._

_._

_Sign,_

_Luka Megurine._

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan memasuki gedung bimbel. Meskipun sekolah pulang lebih awal, aku masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Bukannya aku berandal atau apa tapi kalau aku pulang, aku harus mambayar biaya naik bis lebih untuk berangkat lagi dari rumah.<p>

Kumasuki ruang tunggu bimbel dan kulihat papan pengaturan kelas. Kucari nama kelas 3-8, setelah kutemukan, kulihat, dimana kelas 3-8 menempati ruangan nanti. Ternyata kami akan menempati ruang 9 nanti. Aku menghembuskan nafas. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga dan rasanya benar-benar malas menunggu.

Aku berjalan menuju halaman tengah, dekat ruang 9. Mataku menelusuri seluruh tempat, mencari bangku tunggu yang masih kosong. _Lucky me, _ada bangku tunggu kosong di depan ruang 9.

**[Skip Time]**

Bel pun berbunyi, membuat jantungku hampir melompat dari tempatnya karena kaget. Bel itu buka hanya membuatku kaget, tapi juga ingin cepat-epat menghajar oramg yang menciptakan bunyi bel tersebut. Kenapa sih belnya harus berbunyi _Teeeet teeeet teeeeet _dan bukannya sebuah melodi lagu? Aku hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

Pintu ruang 9 yang terletak di sebelahku tiba-tiba terbuka. Semua siswa yang menempati ruangan itu di jam bimbel sebelumku beranjak keluar, sedangkan aku dan Leon, salah satu murid laki-laki—sahabat Kaito—dari kelasku juga masuk. Kulihat dia meletakkan tasnya di deretan dua dari depan, maka aku pun memilih deretan ketiga tetapi lebih ke kanan.

Aku lupa bilang, ya? Kelas akan dimulai sepuluh atau mungkin limabelas menit setelah bel.

Tiba-tiba sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang masuk.

"Ah, Lily! Kau mau duduk di samping kananku?" tanyaku segera pada anak alumni SMPku dulu itu, walau pun dulu beda kelas. Rencanaku, nanti yang duduk di sebelah kananku itu Gumi, sahabatku waktu SMP dulu.

Dia tersenyum, lalu meletakkan tasnya di bangku sebelah kananku dan duduk di bangku tunggu di luar.

_Ddrrrrtttt ddrrrrtttt_

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_-ku bergetar, reflek kurogohkan tanganku ke dalam saku, mencari _handphone_ yang sebenarnya pinjaman dari kakakku, Megurine Luki.

Kulihat layar _handphone_ yang bertuliskan bahwa aku telah menerima satu pesan, langsung saja kubuka, dan ternyata itu dari Gumi. Panjang umur tuh wortel maniak.

'aku nggak berangkat bimbel hari ini. Ngantuuuk'

Oke. Damn, shit, kuso. Demi apapun, pasti nanti Meiko yang duduk di sampingku.

"Luka-chan! Konbanwa!" seru seseorang. Kutolehkan kepala dengan malas ke arah sosok crimson bersiluet merah yang langsung duduk di bangku sebelah kiriku itu. Tuh, kan...

"Kamu kenapa? Bete, ya?" tanyanya. Andai saja dia tahu, aku bete karena dia! Aku masih punya firasat buruk tentang pertanyaannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Cuma laper," sahutku, "dan ngantuk."

Dia hanya ber-ooh-ria, bertepatan dengan tentor Bahasa Inggris yang memasuki ruangan. Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan mengambil buku modul dari dalam tas sambil melirik ke arah deretan bangku Leon dan Mikuo.

Sementara itu, Neru, sobat Meiko masuk dan duduk di samping kiri Meiko. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku.

Tiba-tiba Meiko menarikku

"Luka-chan, aku mau tanya, ya? Soal Kaito" katanya.

"Eeh? Tapi jangan di sini.."

"Ya udah, ke kamar mandi" katanya sambil seenaknya menarik tanganku.

Kami sampai di kamar mandi. Meiko menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa berkata apa-apa, membuatku penasaran.

"Kamu mau tanya apa?" Tanyaku polos, menutupi rasa curigaku.

"eh, itu.. err. Kaito udah punya pacar belum, sih?"

"eh?"

Ya, sebenarnya, ada gosip bahwa Kaito sudah jadian dengan adik kelas bernama Teto Kasane. Membuatnya dijuluki pedofil di kelas. Padahal kan selisih umur mereka cuma dua tahun, sama dengan selisih umurnya denganku. Ya, aku lebih muda darinya dua tahun. Hebat, kan?

"Umm.. setahuku cuma gosip deh" kataku mengerutkan kening.

"Ohh.."

"Buat apa kamu bertanya?"

"Enggak! Aku cuma tanya, kok! Kamu nggak usah sesadis itu kali, tanyanya, haha" ujarnya tertawa kecil. Membuat perasaan burukku makin besar.

Kami kembali ke kelas ketika Kaito datang dan duduk TEPAT DI DEPAN NERU! Berarti dia lebih dekat posisi dengan Meiko dibandingkan diriku. Kuso.

* * *

><p>Sekarang, setengah jam lagi bimbel akan berakhir... Aku bisa menghela nafas lega.<p>

Tapi, asal kalian tahu, walaupun aku menuliskan perasaanku secara dingin dan cuek, aku bersikap baik—ah kelewat baik—di depan Meiko. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Bukannya itu yang dia mau?

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari front office mengetuk pintu ruangan. Setelah mendapat ijin dari tentor, orang itu pun masuk dan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Jadi anak-anak, tentang Tes Potensi Akademik yang akan diadakan besok Minggu, bagi yang belum mendaftar harap segera mendaftra ke front office. Terimakasih"

Yak, aku ingat waktu itu, waktu pendaftaran alias sebelum Meiko menanyakan tentang Kaito pertama kali.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Front office ramai sekali. Murid-murid kelas 3 SMA yang mengikuti bimbel berdesakan untuk mendaftar tes potensi akademik. Aku yang gigih berhasil menuju ke barisan depan di mana Meiko sedang menuliskan namanya di sebuah kertas. Di belakangnya berdiri Kaito.<p>

Aku menelan ludah.

Kuperhatikan mereka tanpa peduli tubuhku yang terdorong-dorong serta Gumi yang terdorong menempel di punggungku. Kulihat Meiko selesai menuliskan namanya, lalu memberikan pena pada Kaito. Setelah Kaito menerima, penjaga front office mengatakan sesuatu pada Meiko yang membuat Meiko merampas kembali pena dari tangan Kaito.

Tapi melihat tangan mereka bertautan saat Meiko mengambil pena itu, dadaku sesak.

Yah, meskipun setelah itu ada kejadian juga antara aku dan Kaito.

Jadi, ketika Kaito menulis nama, aku berkata padanya, "Setelah ini aku ya" meski dia tidak menggubris, aku Cuma bisa berdecak kesal. Setelah Kaito selesai, tiba-tiba Len, anak kelas sebelah meminta pena darinya

"Kaito! Berikan penanya padaku!" katanya.

Kaito menatap Len dan aku secara bergantian sesaat. Kehilangan kesabaran, Len pun merampas pena dari tangan Kaito. Seketika, aku menghela nafas dan berpikir bahwa Kaito memang tak mendengar kata-kataku tadi. Namun Kaito menarik kembali pena dari tangan Len.

"Sekarang giliran Luka, setelah itu baru kamu" ujarnya, lalu meletakkan pena di telapak tanganku.

Dan aku hanya bisa bengong kalau aja Gumi tidak menyadarkanku.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback off<strong>

* * *

><p>Lamunanku buyar ketika kudengar Meiko memanggil Kaito dengan suara pelan.<p>

"Ssst.. Hei, Kaito!"

Aku pura-pura mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis, sambil sedikit melirik ke Kaito.

Tanpa kuduga, Kaito menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ya?"

"Kamu datang ke Tes Potensi Akademik besok Minggu?" tanya Meiko bersemangat, membuatku kesal.

"Nggak tahu deh, aku agak malas, hehe" jawab Kaito tertawa kecil.

"Lho? Tapi kan kamu sudah mendaftar?"

Kaito tidak menjawab, tetapi dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, seolah memberitahu Meiko agar jangan memberitahu kalau dia sudah mendaftar.

Aku menahan rasa aneh dalam dadaku sambil menatap buku catatanku, sekali-sekali menatap papan tulis dan memainkan penaku agar terlihat seperti murid yang sedang mencatat pelajaran.

"Hei, Luka-chan" panggil Meiko

"Ya? Ada apa?" balasku tersenyum polos, seolah tak tahu percakapan Meiko dan Kaito tadi.

"Kamu ikut Tes Potensi Akademik?"

"Aku ikut, kok, kamu?" tanyaku memasang wajah ingin tahu. Begini-begini, aku pandai berakting aku-tidak-tahu-apa-apa dan aku-baik-baik-saja, kau tahu?

"Aku belum tahu, katanya Kaito malas datang soalnya~" katanya sambil meringis.

"Ha? Dia malas. Dasar. Kamu ini alsannya ada-ada saja" ujarku terkekeh. Namun sebenarnya, dibalik ini, hatiku terasa sakit.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia berakrab-akrab dengan Kaito di depanku padahal dia tahu perasaanku pada Kaito!

"Bagaimana, ada yang mau bertanya?" Tanya bapak dari front office tadi.

"Saya, Pak" Kaito mengangkat tangan.

Bapak tadi menyilahkan Kaito untuk bertanya.

"Pak, saya kemarin sudah mendaftar untuk ikut serta dalam tes potensi akademik ini, tapi saya ingin bertanya, apakah tes potensi akademik ini wajib atau tidak" jawab Kaito dengan bahasa formal bin cadelnya.

Aku tak mendengar jawaban dari bapak front office karena Meiko sudah menyikut lengan Neru.

"Dengar deh, bahasanya formal banget" sahutnya.

"Anak teladan" tanggap Neru.

Hmm... mencurigakan.

* * *

><p>Bel berbunyi, setelah sang tentor memimpin kami berdoa, kami pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan nomer 9. Aku dan Meiko berjalan berdua, sedang Kaito berada di depan kami.<p>

"Eh, Luka-chan, aku benar-benar penasaran, dia sudah punya pacar atau belum, sih?" gumamnya.

"Aku juga nggak tahu," jawabku mengangkat bahu, lalu tersenyum usil ke Meiko, "Kalau naksir bilang aja, Mei~" ujarku (pura-pura) menggodanya.

Aku sama sekali tak menduga jawabannya.

"Hehe, kamu tahu aja, Luka-chan, iya, aku naksir dia. Stalk-in dia dong~" katanya sambil tersenyum inosen.

Hatiku sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya aku ingin menangis, tapi aku menutupinya sabil menggoda Meiko lebih lanjut.

"eeekyaaak~ eekyaaa~" seruku sambil menyenggol pundak Meiko.

Tapi dalam hati, aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

Tanpa kusadari, sosok berambut hitam mengawasiku dari jendela ruang 4.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Hari ini Meiko benar-benar kurang ajar. Dengan inosennya dia bilang bahwa dia menyukai Kaito! Apalagi dia juga nyuruh aku nyetalk Kaito buat dia! Ya, aku memang stalker pro! Tapi apa dia nggak lihat?Aku ada di sini, dan aku juga PUNYA PERASAAN YANG SAMA BUAT KAITO! Padahal, dia bilang dia udah punya pacar, ternyata dia bohong! Bullshit kamu, Meiko!_

_._

_._

_Sign,_

_Megurine Luka_

* * *

><p>Hari ini Sabtu. Aku sedang ber-online facebook dengan santai ketika seseorang mengajakku chatting di facebook.<p>

_**[Meiko-chan] haai :D**_

Cih, tapi, aku pun membalas dengan baik-baik.

_**[Luka Megurine] Hai juga, ada apa?**_

_**[Meiko-chan] aku mau cerita~! **_

_**[Luka Megurine] mau cerita apa? n.n?**_

_**[Meiko-chan] tadi aku chatting sama Kaito lho!**_

Bagai disambar petir hatiku bergetar. Apalagi ini?

_**[Luka Megurine] chatting? Chatting apa hayo~? Wkwkwk XDD**_

_**[Meiko-chan] banyak hal, dia cerita banyak banget ke aku**_

Dan itu bener-bener menohok. Padahal kalau chat denganku, dia hanya akan menjawab secara singkat, padat jelas, dan bahkan TIDAK MENJAWAB SAMA SEKALI.

Masa dengan Meiko yang baru kenal malah lebih akrab daripada denganku yang dulu sahabatnya?

Kuputuskan memberitahu masa laluku dengan Kaito pada Meiko.

Singkat kata, setelah aku bercerita, aku berkata,

_**[Luka Megurine] yah, sebenernya ceritanya panjang banget...**_

_**[Meiko-chan] ooh, aku turut sedih denger ceritamu, Luka -_-**_

Lihat emot-nya? Sekali lagi aku tanya, LIHAT EMOT-NYA, NGGAK? Aku benci sekali! Aku benci Meiko! Aku benci!

Dan aku pun mulai menangis, sambil tetap berchatting dengan Meiko, disertai dengan emoticon palsu yang kuberikan.

Kanojo ga daikirai.

Aku menatap cermin yang ada di kamar mandi di kamarku. Kutatap bayanganku yang terpantul di cermin. Oh, bukan, sosok bersiluet merah muda itu bukan aku. Rambutnya, wajahnya, posturnya memang sama dengan milikku, tetapi dia bukan aku. Matanya bukan mataku. Matanya yang biru itu berkilat tajam. Setajam pisau yang kubawa.

Aku tertawa menyeringai.

Pembalasan dendam akan terlaksana... besok.

* * *

><p>Hari ini hari Minggu, hari di mana tes potensi akademik akan dilaksanakan. Aku berjalan memasuki gesung bimbingan belajar dengan tampang tenang. Aku menatap ramah semua yang ada. Tapi di balik itu, di dalam tasku terdapat pisau yang nanti akan kugunakan untuk membalas dendam pada Meiko.<p>

_Bruuk_

Aku terus melamun sampai tanpa sadar aku menabrak sesosok anak bersiluet hitam. Gawat! Gagang pisau yang ada dalam tasku sedikit keluar!

"Ah, gomen," kataku, lalu pelan tapi pasti, aku memasukkan kembali pisau ke dalam tasku, membuat anak itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada apa?" Kataku meringis.

"Tidak, hanya aneh saja." katanya, lalu pergi menuju ke ruangan 5.

Anak itu kenapa sih?

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan menuju ruang 6, ruang di mana aku, Meiko, Neru, Kaito, dan Mikuo akan sekelas di tes potensi akademik ini. Ketika aku memasuki ruangan, Meiko sudah ada di dalam.<p>

"Hei, Luka!" sapanya, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Meiko, setelah tes nanti, maukah kau menemaniku ke toko buku?" tanyaku, menyembunyikan rencana licikku.

"eh? Um, baiklah" jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum.

.

.

.

Eh?

Tadi di jendela... anak bersiluet hitam tadi?

Ah, lupakan.

Dia mungkin anak setan.

"Ahh... tes tadi sulit, ya?" keluh Meiko ketika kami berangkat ke toko buku. Rahasia saja, tapi aku sengaja memilih jalan yang sepi supaya aku lebih mudah untuk 'menghabisi' Meiko.

"Haha, iya, nomor enam tadi kamu jawab apa?" tanyaku.

"Ah, yang sudoku itu? Sepertinya aku menjawab opsi A" jawabnya.

"Aku sih menjawab opsi C, hasil cap cip cus." Sahutku terkikik.

Tanpa kusadari, kami hampir tiba di gang sempit, perlahan kukeluarkan pisau yang kusembunyikan di dalam tas sementara Meiko berjalan di depanku.

Aku tertawa menyeringai. Kudekati sosok Meiko lalu kutarik kerah baju bagian belakangnya hingga ia terduduk.

Kuarahkan mata pisau ke lehernya, tangan kiriku mengunci kedua tangannya.

"...skak mat"

* * *

><p><strong>Meiko's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"...skak mat" sahut Luka sinis ketika dia berhasil mengunci kedua tanganku dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya mengacungkan pisau yang entah dia dapat dari mana ke leherku. Tuhan... aku tak berani bergerak.<p>

"Cho-Chotto matte, Luka-chan..." kataku, badanku kaku, aku tak berani bergerak karena takut pisau itu akan menggores leherku.

"Nee? Apa kau bilang? Orang sepertimu itu, TIDAK PANTAS untuk hidup" katanya tajam. Helaian rambut merah mudanya berada di pundakku. Rambut yang biasanya harum ini kita beraroma... darah. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mataku menggenang.

"tapi... apa salahku?" kataku mulai menangis.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Tak cukupkah kau menginstropeksi dirimu sendiri?" Ujarnya, "Tidakkah bisa kau lihat bahwa aku berada di depanmu dan memiliki perasaan yang sama pada orang yang sama?"

Aku menelan ludah. Aku mengerti 'apa' dan 'siapa' yang dia maksud.

Kaito.

"Mengapa kau berkata bahwa kau menyukainya dengan wajah tak bersalah? Kenapa kau lebih akrab dengannya dibandingkan keakrabanku dengannya? Kenapa kau mengaku bahwa kau sudah punya pacar? Kau membuatku MUAK, Meiko!"

Kepingan-kepingan ingatan yang terjadi beberapa minggu ini terulang di benakku. Ketika aku berkata padanya bahwa aku punya pacar—itu bukan kebohongan, tapi, hanya cowok itu (Akaito) yang menganggapku pacar, sedangkan aku tidak—ketika aku mengakui perasaanku, ketika aku chat dengan Luka. Semuanya terulang.

Dan aku sadar, aku telah berlaku egois selama ini. Aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Luka yang menaruh hati pada Kaito.

Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri.

"Gomennasai... gomenne..." isakku, masih tak bergerak.

Tiba-tiba, bisa kurasakan dia menyeringai di belakangku.

"Dakara nani? Apa itu bisa menyembuhkan luka hatiku?" tanyanya sarkartis, sambil memindahkan mata pisau dari leherku, lalu menggoreskannya pelan di pipiku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis. Ya, penyesalan selalu muncul belakangan.

Dia mengangkat pisaunya dan kambali meletakkannya beberapa senti di atas leherku.

"Dan sekarang, rasakan akibatnya!" dia mengayunkan pisaunya. Aku memejamkan mata.

_Bruuuk!_

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dan sekarang, rasakan akibatnya!" aku mengayunkan pisau sambil menyeringai. Namun tiba-tiba...<p>

_Bruuuk!_

Tubuhku terdorong jatuh sekitar satu meter dari Meiko yang terlepas. Pisauku terlempar lebih jauh lagi. Hal ini membuatku naik pitam. Aku menoleh ke arah Meiko sambil berseru garang,

"APA IN—"

Kulihat Meiko duduk bersimpuh. Dan disampingnya, adalah anak bersiluet hitam yang kutabrak tadi pagi. Gadis berumur sekitar empatbelas tahun yang memiliki rambut hitam sebahu. Yang memakai dress hitam tanpa lengan dan celana legging senada.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ANAK SETAN!" bentakku marah. Tapi anak itu hanya menatapku dingin.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Tak cukupkah kau menginstropeksi dirimu sendiri?" ujarnya meniru kata-kataku.

"Jangan main-main denganku, anak kecil! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Yah, setidaknya aku tahu kalau balas dendam itu tak berguna" sahutnya enteng.

"Ap-apa?"

Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Neechan itu bodoh ya? Neechan pikir dengan membunuh teman Neechan, semuanya akan berubah sesuai keinginan Neechan?" ujarnya sinis.

Apa-apaan anak ini?

"Jangan sok menggurui kamu! Dan dia! Cewek merah itu bukan temanku!" tapi, anak itu tidak menggubris kata-kataku dan melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"apa Neechan pikir dengan membunuh teman Neechan, maka orang yang Neechan sukai akan menyukaimu juga?"

Aku tersentak, aku menggigit bibir menahan marah. Aku menatap tajam gadis yang membalas tatapanku dengan wajah datar.

"Apa Neechan pikir dengan melakukan semua ini, orang yang Neechan sukai bisa akrab denganmu?"

Yang ini terlalu menohok... airmataku mulai menggenang.

"Apa Neechan pikir dengan melakukan ini semua, orang yang Neechan sukai akan bersikap hangat pada Neechan? Bukannya kalau dia mengetahui perbuatan Neechan, dia akan semakin membenci Neechan?"

_Tes._

Air mataku menetes. Anak itu benar.. Apa yang sedan kulakukan? Aku hanya melampiaskan dendam tak beralasan!

"Dendam takkan mengubah apa-apa, tapi justru akan membuat Neechan kehilangan hal-hal yang ingin Neechan raih!"

"Jangan hidup dalam kenangan pahit masa lalu! Kalau Neechan hanya melihat pada orang itu, maka selamanya Neechan hanya akan mengejar bayang-bayang!"

Aku menangis lagi.

Kenapa kata-kata anak ini begitu menusuk? Tapi... aku merasa agak lega mendengarnya.

"Neechan juga," anak itu beralih pada Meiko. "Neechan juga hanya akan mengejar bayang-bayang kalau hanya melihat orang itu!"

"Karena... orang itu sudah memiliki kekasih."

Ja-jadi... gosip itu benar.

"Go-gomenne... Luka-chan.. aku egois, aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu... gomenne..." Meiko terisak. Jadi dia bisa sadar juga?

Aku hanya bisa membeku di tempat dengan aliran bening di pipiku. Tapi sejurus kemudian, aku menghambur ke arah Meiko.

"Aku juga...gomenne..."

Dan momen ini berlangsung beberapa saat, ketika kami berpelukan dan saling meminta maaf. Sedangkan anak bersiluet hitam itu melangkah pergi.

"Tu-Tunggu!" Aku melepas pelukanku dai Meiko. "Sebenarnya, siapa kau?"

"Aku Rui Kagene, sepupu dari Teto Kasane."

Dan aku pun hanya bisa membisu.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>Selesaaaaaaai~~ *joget*<p>

Taraaa, setelah berbulan-bulan nggak dilanjutin, akhirnya dilanjutin juga~~

No comment dah, chap ini panjaaaang =,=" ada sedikit pengubahan di sini, yang emot id chat itu harusnya surat-suratan di bimbel.

Ya udah, bocoran aja, chap 4 itu cerita saduran dari komik Ijime yang judulnya "The Last Tears", tapi dengan pengubahan seperlunya, 'kay? Tetap diikuti! XDD

Summary chapter 4 : "apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau juga ikut?" | "Akhirnya pikiranmu terbuka juga, Rin" | "Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya..." | "Sedang berjuang? Aku pun juga sedang berjuang"


End file.
